


Desdichado

by HeLLP



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, M/M, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLLP/pseuds/HeLLP
Summary: Cada pena es una prueba y cada alma que lo acepta habrá ganado el cielo.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Desdichado

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está ligeramente inspirada en el recuerdo que tengo de una novela resumida que leí en secundaria: "Marianela" de Benito Pérez Galdós. La historia habla sobre una chica pordiosera que se enamora de un chico ciego de buena familia. Tristemente, la pequeña Mariaela tiene peor suerte que nuestro querido Jason. Recuerdo que lloré mucho en el momento qu leí esa historia, y al escribir esto también lo hice, lloren conmigo.

_Cada desgracia es una prueba, cada pena es solo un paso a la grandeza. Cuando el gran día llegue, todos aquellos que siguieron con fe el camino de Dios serán recompensados. Los últimos serán los primeros, y sólo entonces, podrán alcanzar la vida eterna._

_._

_Esta es una joven Gotham, una que aún no se ha corrompido, una que aún tiene fe y amor._

Como cada mañana, despertó hambriento, con frio. El invierno en Gotham era de lo peor. ¿Por qué seguía viviendo ahí? Porque no tenía a donde ir.Ni siquiera sabía porqué seguía esforzándose en seguir vivo.

_Quizás simplemente alguien no me quiere allá arriba_.

Rápido desechaba esa idea, ¿cómo podía pensar eso?, aún seguía vivo y debía agradecerlo.

No tardó mucho en levantarse, otro día, otra limosna que pedir.

Jason salió de su escondite, un callejón que daba a la entrada trasera de la iglesia de la ciudad. Rodeó el lugar en busca de un poco de agua, con suerte se encontraría al jardinero que a veces le dejaba beber un poco del agua que usaba.

Conforme avanzaba por la calle su cuerpo se encogía. Su delgado y gastado suéter rojo poco hacía por impedir que su pecho se helara, y sus zapatos rotos dejaban entrar un poco de nieve entre sus dedos.

Pero podía con eso, Jason siempre podía. Pronto algún poblador lo vería y lo usaría para cualquier encargo que necesitaran y así conseguiría algunas monedas.

Al medio día, el joven pelinegro se encontraba llevándole su almuerzo a un hombre que trabajaba en una de las construcciones del centro del pueblo. Su esposa era una dulce mujer que encantada le daba tareas al menor para así darle alimento sin que él se sintiera incómodo.

Cuando hubo terminado su encargo, Jason decidió disfrutar el emparedado que la mujer le había preparado. Caminó un rato, hasta llegar a un riachuelo que seguramente estaría congelado, pero el chico tendría una agradable vista para acompañar su comida.

Al llegar, no pasó mucho tiempo para ser interrumpido por el alboroto que unos niños hacían mientras se acercaban al lugar.

No quiso prestarles mucha atención. Muy seguido Jason se volvía el blanco de diversión de otros niños, tanto más grandes como pequeños, así que no tenía ganas de tener problemas por ahora.

Pero inevitablemente terminaría acercándose a ellos cuando notó lo que hacían. Entre tres chicos llevaban en sus manos un bastón, se veían triunfantes y no dejaban de reír. Jason no entendía el barullo por tan mundano objeto, hasta que notó como otro chico, uno al que ya ubicaba, al menos de lejos, avanzaba a tanteos, y a veces cayendo, hasta donde los chicos se encontraban.

"Por favor, devuélvanme eso" Le escuchó decir a ese joven de pelo negro y ojos vendados.

Era Timothy Drake, el hijo de una buena familia, no tan rica pero si prospera, que no hacía mucho habían llegado a la ciudad. Era inevitable no saber de los nuevos en un poblado donde todos se conocían. Y aún más al saber la desgracia de su unigénito.

De inmediato Jason se levantó y corrió en su auxilio, asustando a los chicos, con quienes alguna vez ya se había enfrentado. No eran más que un montón de busca pleitos. En cuanto vieron al oji turquesa, lanzaron lejos el dichoso bastón y salieron corriendo, empujando a su paso al chico que trataba de avanzar a tientas.

"¡Hay que ser miserable para meterse con un ciego!" Les gritó Jason mientras corría a sujetar al menor que estiraba los brazos para encontrar algún punto de apoyo.

"¡No más miserable que tú, vagabundo!" Alcanzó a escuchar el mayor mientras los otros se alejaban. Jason ignoró sus ridículos comentarios y se concentró en el joven que ya se había sujetado a sus brazos

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a acercarse a un árbol para sostenerse.

"Si si... ¿me...?" Timothy trataba de hablar mientras estiraba los brazos hacía donde él había escuchado caer su bastón.

"¡Oh claro!" Jason se disculpó por su descuido y soltó al joven para buscar lo que le había pedido.

"Cayó por allá" Le indicó el menor señalando al lado opuesto de dónde el mayor se había dirigido. Era inevitable no saber dónde estaba Jason, el ruido de sus pisadas en el pasto congelado lo delataban.

"¿Ah?, sí" Indiscutiblemente Jason se sintió algo desconcertado y torpe porque fuera el otro quien le indicara el sitio.

No tardó mucho en hallar el bastón y corrió a dárselo al chico que le esperaba tranquilo mientras giraba la cabeza, como si contemplara el lugar tras esa gruesa venda que le cubría los ojos.

"Aquí está" Jason tomó una de las manos del chico para hacerle entrega de su bastón. Al tocarlo, notó la grata suavidad y calidez que la piel del otro despedía. Jason por un momento sintió un instinto de protección por el desconocido. Aquel chico de piel clara y suave parecía tan frágil, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

"Gracias por ayudarme, ¿tú eres...?" Le dijo el menor mientras se acomodaba para reiniciar su marcha.

"¿Ah?, Jason, me llamo Jason" El mayor se encontraba perdido contemplando cada una de las facciones que podía notar del otro. El joven Drake era delgado, pero no de forma grotesca o desnutrida como seguro él lo estaba. Era corto de estatura, al menos para Jason. Su cabello era lacio y largo, perfectamente cuidado. Y ni hablar de sus ropas, que seguro eran mucho más cómodas y reconfortantes que los tristes trapos que él llevaba.

"Gracias Jason" Timothy le dedicó una sonrisa y luego le dio la espalda para emprender su marcha de regreso por donde había venido.

"... ¡Espera!" Jason al fin reaccionó y se acercó al menor sujetándolo del brazo para ayudarlo.

"¿A dónde vas?, ¿no necesitas ayuda?"

"No, estoy bien" Drake le sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo y siguió avanzando mientras movía de forma extraña su bastón en el suelo. Jason no estaba muy convencido de las palabras del otro, así que luego de correr a tomar el almuerzo que había dejado para ayudar al chico, de nuevo se acercó a su lado y lo siguió, cuidando su paso.

Timothy sonrió al notar que aquel extraño lo seguía y no dijo más. Aunque no quería admitirlo, le aliviaba que alguien estuviese cerca y de vez en cuando lo ayudara con objetos que le impedían su paso.

El plan de aquel joven había sido salir a caminar un rato, ya estaba cansado de estar en casa encerrado. No tenía mucho problema en andar, solo debía ir despacio. Además de que le serviría para conocer más la ciudad que ahora era su hogar. Tristemente no contó con la mala fe de algunos chiquillos residentes del lugar. Pudo seguirlos de pura suerte, guiándose por el alboroto que ellos armaban.

Mientras avanzaban hasta volver a donde abundaban las casas, Jason comenzó a charlar con el chico, preguntándole su destino y guiándolo por el camino correcto cuando éste se desviaba. Finalmente, Jason terminó guiando al joven Drake hasta su hogar, una residencia sencilla pero elegante, donde alguna vez Jason también había hecho encargos. Los dueños eran personas amables que siempre que le veían ayudaban al chico. Pero nunca antes Jason había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarse con el hijo de esa familia. Siendo conocedor de su situación no le extrañaba, seguramente siempre estaría en casa al cuidado de su madre. Así que verlo pasearse solo, sin miedo a lastimarse, le resultó por demás sorprendente.

Luego de despedirse del chico y saludar a los señores Drake, quienes le ofrecieron unas piezas de pan en agradecimiento por ayudar a su hijo, a quien reprendieron por haber salido sin compañía, Jason regresó un poco alegre a su pequeño refugio, ya había logrado su ración de ese día.

Después de ese agradable encuentro, los días posteriores, Jason volvió a toparse con aquel chico, quien seguro se había vuelto a salir de casa sin permiso. Para el mayor, aquella actitud le pareció tanto admirable como divertida. Así que, mientras procuraba cuidarlo y ayudarlo, se unió a sus caminatas e incluso se ofrecía a guiarlo por otros lugares más alejados de la ciudad.

Conforme pasaron los días y la convivencia entre ambos jóvenes seguía, para Jason fue inevitable empezar a sentir cierto afecto por el chico. Tim, como había pedido que le llamara, era una agradable compañía que le alegraba sus días. Por un momento Jason se olvidó de su desdicha, y cada día se levantaba alegre, preguntándose a dónde llevaría ahora a su nuevo amigo.

A la familia de Tim no le molestó la amistad que ellos empezaron a forjar, incluso habían dejado que Tim saliera cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando fuera Jason quien lo acompañara. El mayor comenzó a recibir alimento todos los días sin necesidad de hacer tareas gracias a los ofrecimientos de Tim, que encantado siempre le compartía de lo que tenía.

Ya tiempo después no era de extrañar el ver pasar por las calles a dos chicos alegres que siempre iban de la mano. Cuando Jason hacía algún encargo, solía estar acompañado de Tim, quien gustoso le ayudaba. A veces no podían salir gracias a las clases privadas que Tim debía atender, pero siempre que estuviese libre, no se apartaba del otro.

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses, y de pronto Jason ya no podía apartar al dulce chico de su mente. Le sorprendía cuánto lo había aceptado el otro, aún a sabiendas de su pobreza, de su vida en las calles. No lo trataba como a un pobre niño abandonado, como hacían otros. Aun cuando no pudiera verle a los ojos, Jason sabía que su amistad y compañía eran sinceras. Ambos habían aprendido a abrirse al otro. Jason le expresaba sus pesares y el porqué de su forma de vida. Tim le contaba el porqué de su problema visual y cómo lo hacía sentir.

Tim no había nacido ciego, tan solo había tenido un horrible accidente años atrás. Le contó cómo alguna vez pudo ver y ahora lo hacía aún más. Tim le explicó que, más que una desdicha, ese _problema_ le había traído buenas cosas, como el conocerle por ejemplo. Cuando Tim le hablaba de esa forma, Jason inevitablemente se ruborizaba y se alegraba de que el otro no pudiera ver su ridícula expresión o que no pudiera notar que siempre estaba contemplándolo sin algún reparo.

Pero lo que más agradecía Jason es que no pudiera verle a él, a su desdicha, al horror que era. Jason se avergonzaba de su ser y lo alegraba el que Tim no pudiera verlo, porque seguramente lo repudiaría o le tendría lástima como el resto.

En alguna ocasión, mientras ambos chicos descansaban a la sombra de un árbol una tarde de verano, Jason terminó confesándole esa pena, le expresó ese temor que sentía si alguna vez Tim llegaba a verlo.

"Yo ya te veo Jason" Le decía el menor mientras acercaba sus manos a su rostro y acariciaba sus mejillas. "Y para mí, tu eres el ser más hermoso del mundo".

Aquella fue la primera vez que se besaron, de una forma tan bella que Jason lo creía casi irreal de no ser porque cuando abrió los ojos, Tim seguía ahí, a su lado, abrazado a su pecho sonriente.

Por un momento Jason quiso creerlo, quiso sentirse amado y se dejó llevar por la alegría que Tim le brindaba. Por un momento se sentía valioso, porque para Tim él lo era. Por un momento Jason fue plenamente feliz e incluso llegó a desear un futuro donde Tim estuviera a su lado.

Pero entonces, una noticia que debía alegrarlo llegó a él y lo devolvió a la realidad.

Un nuevo medico había llegado a la ciudad, contratado por los padres de Tim. El menor le explicó que llevaban tiempo planeándolo sin decirle, porque nada era seguro. Tim sabía que quizás algún día podría volver a ver, pero nunca se molestó en buscar el remedio pronto. Sus padres, por otra parte, no descansaron hasta hallar la respuesta: una operación arreglaría todo. Pero no era algo barato o que cualquier doctor podría hacer. Así que el proceso llevó años de ahorros sumados a que Tim debía crecer porque no podrían operarlo tan joven.

Tim podría volver a ver y solo eso debía importarle a Jason.

Pero no fue así, de pronto una punzada llegó a su pecho. Nunca había pasado por su cabeza que su amado Tim volviera a ver y debía alegrarse porque así fuera, pero no podía.

"... ¡Eso es genial babybird!"

Mintió y animó al muchacho que esperaba ansioso con los brazos extendidos. Cuando Jason tuvo al menor entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar aferrarse a él, como si sintiera que en cualquier momento se lo fuesen a arrebatar.

Días después, Tim por fin sería operado. El especialista y su ayudante harían su labor en una habitación que los padres del chico habían estado preparando dentro del hogar.

Aquel día Jason pudo unirse a la familia a esperar ansiosos el resultado. Fueron largas horas en las que Jason solo podía pensar en qué sería de él cuando Tim al fin lo viera ¿Podría mantener su palabra?

Cuando al fin fueron informados del éxito de la operación, sólo los padres pudieron ingresar a ver a su pequeño. Jason debía quedarse afuera, de todos modos, Tim aún permanecía dormido por los anestésicos así que no debía preocuparse, no aún.

El momento de la revelación llegó al día siguiente, cuando el ayudante del doctor les informó que el chico al fin comenzaba a despertar.

Por fin Jason pudo entrar a verlo junto a los señores Drake, pero no tuvo el valor de acercarse a la camilla para estar a su lado y que Tim lo viera al abrir los ojos. Solo permaneció de pie, cerca de la entrada, como si fuera un espectador ajeno al momento.

Poco a poco Timothy finalmente abrió los ojos, la luz blanca del foco que iluminaba la habitación lo lastimaba, así que tardó algunos parpadeos en acostumbrarse, pero sonrió, casi queriendo reír. "La luz... me lastima... puedo verla". Sus padres se mostraron alegres y quisieron abrazarlo, pero antes el ayudante les indicó que debía hacer un último chequeo.

Cuando el joven ayudante se asomó para poder revisar al chico, este le sonrió, de una forma que alteró a cierto oji turquesa que observaba alejado.

"Jason, sabía que eras hermoso" Soltó el menor al ver al ayudante de ojos azules que trataba de revisarlo. Era claro que Tim aún estaba algo sedado así que el joven medico no le dio importancia y siguió con su labor mientras le sonreía.

Pero para Jason no fue evidente el error. En cuanto escuchó las palabras del otro, algo dentro de él se encogió, quiso llorar. De pronto volvía a él, con más fuerza, todo lo que le había impedido haberle dicho alguna vez a Tim, con palabras, que también lo amaba.

Salió de la habitación sin que nadie lo notara. Todos estaban tan ensimismados en la alegría de la buena fortuna de Tim, que no se percataron de su ausencia.

Jason corrió, corrió sin detenerse, sin mirar a nadie, ignorando incluso al otro medico que lo llamaba cuando salió del hogar.

Corrió hasta llegar de nuevo a aquel lago que pronto volvería a estar congelado y dónde vio a Tim de cerca por primera vez. Jason se dejó caer bajó un árbol y lloró, lloró por horas hasta que su cuerpo agotado lo obligó a dormir.

Esa fue la última vez que se le vio en el pueblo, al menos con vida.

Después de días de haber vagado deprimido por las llanuras aledañas al pueblo, Jason regresó una noche, con frio y hambriento. Por un momento quiso acercarse al hogar de Tim, preguntándose por su estado, pero de inmediato se lo negaba. Su último destino fue la iglesia del pueblo, siempre abierta para cualquier hijo de Dios que buscase ayuda.

Al entrar, se dejó caer cerca del atrio, donde las últimas veladoras encendidas emanaban un poco de calor.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar en Tim, y en la imagen de su rostro que al fin veía en su totalidad. Sus ojos eran azules, tan azules como un cielo estrellado a punto de oscurecer. Y entonces pensó en que había hecho lo mejor. Aquellos dulces ojos no debían ver lo que realmente era él. Sucio por dentro y por fuera. Manchado incluso antes de nacer, de tan poco valor que su madre solo consiguió un par de monedas por él. Tan inútil que su comprador lo arrojó a la calle luego de haberlo mancillado incluso antes de que él supiera hablar bien. Tim no debía ver el horrible ser roto que era. Así debía ser, ¿a quién engañaba pensando que siquiera Tim lo querría al verlo?

Por un momento quiso maldecir, preguntándose porqué él tenía que vivir así ¿qué clase de cruel Dios permite una como esa? Pero aun después de todo, en sus últimos pensamientos, Jason solo pudo recordar a Tim, a su dulce sonrisa, y entonces se decía a si mismo que, a pesar de todo, agradecía al cielo haberlo conocido.

_"Quizás todo sea mejor en la otra vida"_

.

Una mañana de finales de otoño, una de las monjas de la iglesia salió corriendo del lugar pidiendo ayuda. Los pobladores se empezaron a juntar alrededor del recinto queriendo saber lo que pasaba. Aquel gran grupo llamó la atención de dos jóvenes de ojos azules que pasaban cerca.

"¿Qué pasa Conner?"

"No lo sé, ¿quieres ir a ver?"

"No, luego me enteraré. Vamos, ayúdame a seguir buscándolo, Jason no debe andar lejos"


End file.
